Feelings
by mim0u
Summary: Nommée Préfète en chef elle pense passer une septième année normale. Mais quand les gens changent, que les sentiments évoluent et que le journal intime de la jeune fille se met à lui répondre, Hermione ne sait plus trop quoi penser. HPHG DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Hermione était assise dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express.

Le train était parti depuis une dizaine de minutes et elle regardait le paysage défiler.

Elle réfléchissait aux nouvelles responsabilités auxquelles elle devrait faire face pour sa dernière année.

Cet été, elle avait reçu une lettre de Dumbeldore lui annonçant sa nomination en tant que Préfète-en-chef.

Elle était donc dans le compartiment réservé aux deux élèves qui avaient été désignés à ce poste et elle attendait son homologue masculin.

L'identité de ce dernier lui était inconnue et elle s'en moquait.

La seule chose qui la préoccupait, c'était Harry.

Il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis le début des vacances et cela l'inquiétait.

Il pouvait être blessé ou même mort et elle n'en savait rien.

Elle détestait être dans l'ignorance ainsi que de se sentir impuissante.

Elle était dans l'incapacité d'aider son ami.

_Ami_…

Hemione soupira. Elle se souvenait que pendant un certain temps, elle avait espéré plus qu'une amitié entre eux.

Cependant, entendre Harry lui répéter à longueur de journée à quelle point elle était une amie formidable, lui avait ôté tout espoir sur une éventuelle relation amoureuse.

Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta en entendant une voix la saluer.

Elle se tourna vers son nouvel interlocuteur, la main sur le coeur à cause de sa frayeur.

« Zabini ! »

C'était donc lui le second Préfet-en-chef.

Un Serpentard.

Pire !

Le meilleur ami de Malfoy.

« Je dois dire que je ne suis que très peu surpris de te voir ici, avoua-t-il.

- Ah oui ? répondit-elle sceptique, attendant une réplique bien cinglante.

- Bien sûr. Tu es sûrement une des meilleures élèves de l'école, c'est normal que Dumbeldore te fasse confiance. » dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle n'en revenait pas !

Blaise Zabini lui avait parlé sans l'insulter allant jusqu'à la complimenter.

Elle allait lui répondre quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Malfoy.

Après avoir lancé un regard furtif à Hermione, Draco salua son ami en lui serrant la main.

Hermione de son côté fronça les sourcils. Son ennemi de toujours ne lui avait envoyé aucune injure mais surtout elle venait de remarquer que Malfoy ne portait pas sa chevalière.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Draco sans ce bijou et pour cause, celui-ci marquait l'appartenance à la prestigieuse famille Malfoy.

Elle sortit de sa réflexion en voyant Draco se tourner vers elle.

« Bonjour Granger. »

A ce moment là, le corps d'Hermione se figea, la bouche ouverte et le regard perdu dans le vide.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Draco se pencha vers elle.

« Granger ? Youhou ! » dit-il en agitant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

Devant son manque de réaction, il se retourna vers son ami avec un regard interrogateur.

« Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Rien, répondit Blaise en secouant la tête. Elle allait bien avant que tu n'arrives. »

Hermione était tout simplement en état de choque. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation dans laquelle elle était.

Les Serpentards s'étaient montrés polis avec elle. Mais c'était surtout le comportement de Malfoy qui avait provoqué son « blocage ». Il l'avait saluée comme si il y avait toujours eu une entente cordiale entre eux.

Elle reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle leva les yeux vers les deux garçons et put les voir lui sourire gentiment.

Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Elle se leva brusquement et sortit tout aussi rapidement du compartiment, confuse par cette étrange situation.

Draco la regarda partir en se mettant dans l'encadrement de la porte, Blaise à ses côtés.

« Elle semble perturbée, lâcha Draco en regardant Hermione s'éloigner.

- C'est normal. Nous avons été plus qu'invivable avec elle ces dernières années. »

Draco acquiesça.

« Nous n'avons pas pris le bon chemin mais est-ce vraiment de notre faute ? » continua Blaise.

Draco ne répondit pas.

Trop longtemps il s'était trouvé des excuses, aujourd'hui il avait compris.

Tout ceci remontait à l'enfance.

Son éducation était basée sur les principes même de la suprématie des « sangs purs ».

Son dégoût et son acharnement envers les enfants de moldus venaient de là et s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de remord face à la façon dont il traitait un sang-de-bourbe, il le chassait aussitôt de son esprit se persuadant qu'il ne pouvait agir autrement, étant donné la manière dont ses parents l'avaient éduqué.

Mais au cours d'un été, la réalité le frappa en plein visage en découvrant son lien de parenté avec Sirius Black.

Cet homme avait eu le même apprentissage que lui, pourtant il avait pris un chemin totalement différent.

Ce fut ce jour que Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Ce n'était pas son éducation qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, mais plutôt ses actes. Il se cachait derrière ce prétexte pour ne pas avoir à affronter celui qu'il était devenu.

Un être méprisable et méprisé.

Pour Blaise tout c'était passé différemment.

Il n'avait jamais partagé les idées de ses parents.

En fait, il s'en moquait tout simplement. Il savait que les talents magiques n'étaient pas une histoire de sang.

S'il s'était comporté de cette manière avec les enfants nés de moldus, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas être rejeté par ses amis en restant à l'écart de leur petit « jeu ».

Il n'en avait jamais parlé jusqu'à ce que Draco vienne lui confesser ses remords et ses regrets.

Ce fut ce jour que les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur décision.

Blaise resterait lui-même, stoppant toutes injures envers les « non sangs purs ».

Quant à Draco, il ne serait plus cet être arrogant qui le répugnait tant à ce jour.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en regardant Hermione saluer avec enthousiasme son amie Ginny.

« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? » demanda Blaise.

Draco rentra dans le compartiment suivit de son ami et ferma la porte.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait l'intéresser. Connaissant Granger… »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur MacGonagall, Hermione à ses côtés.

A en voir l'expression d'Hermione à ce moment, elle avait dut entendre Draco parler d'elle.

« Monsieur Malfoy, dois-je vous rappeler que ce compartiment est réservé aux Préfets-en-chef ? demanda MacGonagall.

- J'étais simplement venu saluer Blaise Professeur.

- Peu importe Monsieur Malfoy. Veuillez nous laisser, je dois entretenir Miss Granger et Monsieur Zabini en privé. Vous reprendrez votre conversation sur Miss Granger un peu plus tard. »

Draco était devenu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée après la réflèction de son professeur, alors que Blaise avait la main devant la bouche pour étouffer son fou rire.

Le pire était qu'il n'avait rien à cacher mais la situation laissait penser le contraire.

Il sorti du compartiment et s'adossa en soupirant contre la porte de celui-ci après l'avoir refermé.

Il n'aurait pas dû confier ses sentiments à Blaise, celui-ci ne manquait pas une occasion pour le taquiner à ce sujet.

D'ailleurs, pouvait-il parler de sentiment ? Il respectait Granger pour sa force de caractère voilà tout. Et depuis qu'il en avait parlé à son ami, ce dernier agissait comme s'il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Baliverne !

Certes, elle était une personne appréciable, toujours prête à rendre service, intelligente et plutôt jolie.

Il l'avait toujours pensé même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré.

Ce qu'il préférait chez elle, c'était son parfum doux comme le printemps qui lui chatouillait le nez dès qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

Par Merlin ! A quoi pensait-il !

Etait-il vraiment amoureux de Granger ou était-ce les taquineries de son ami qui lui monté à la tête ?

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflèction, la porte sur laquelle il était toujours adossé s'ouvrit.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Draco perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre.

MacGonagall le regarda les sourcils levés et passa à côté de lui en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Il était prêt à se relever quand une voix attira son attention.

« Tu as enfin trouvé ta place Malfoy.

- Potter, dit Drago en serrant les dents.

- Harry ! » Cria Hermione en lui sauta au cou, bousculant par la même occasion Draco qui se relevait.

Harry reserra son étreinte sur Hermione, alors que la jeune fille ne cessait de lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Draco entra dans le compartiment en poussant un léger grognement et claqua la porte dans un geste brusque, laissant les deux amis dans le couloir.

Il se tourna vers Blaise. Celui-ci souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que Draco lui intimait le silence en le regardant de façon meurtrière.

----------------

Après quelques heures de trajet, le train arriva à destination en freinant de façon plus brusque que les autres fois.

Draco et Blaise étaient assis par terre. L'arrêt brutal du train les avait surpris et ils en étaient tombés de leur banquette.

Ils se relevèrent en ramassant les valises qui avaient glissées de leur rangement, ainsi que quelques affaires qui en étaient sorti.

Draco ramassa un petit carnet rouge qu'il contempla pendant un petit moment.

« Qu"est-ce que c"est ? demanda Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. Il y a le nom de Granger sur la couverture.

- C'est sûrement son journal intime, fit remarquer Blaise. Qu'attends-tu pour l'ouvrir ?"

Draco refusa catégoriquement. Lire le journal d'une jeune fille n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais Blaise ne partageait pas son avis et lui arracha des mains sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

Blaise était un garçon curieux, trop curieux même.

Il ouvrit le journal d'Hermione sous le regard réprobateur de Draco.

"Il n'y a rien ! dit-il étonné.

- Peut-être qu'elle vient de l'avoir.

- Impossible, répondit Blaise. Je l'ai vu en sa possession l'année dernière.

- Elle utilise peut-être de l'encre invisible pour empêcher les petits fouineurs dans ton genre de le lire."

Blaise souriait. Si ce n'était que de l'encre invisible il n'y avait pas de problème.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule qui devait faire réapparaître l'encre mais rien ne se produisit.

" Peut-être que…commença Draco.

- Quoi ? demanda Blaise.

- N'oublions pas que Granger est brillante. Elle s'est peut-être inspirée du journal de Jedusor.

Blaise regardait son ami sans comprendre où celui-ci voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, qui était Jedusor ?

Draco comprit soudain que Blaise n'était pas au courant de la fameuse histoire qui entourait l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets lors de leur seconde année.

Il lui raconta qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre son père et un autre mangemort lors de son retour de Poudlard cette fameuse année.

Il lui parla du journal de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Ce petit journal était vierge pour quiconque voulait le lire. Mais si on écrivait dessus, l'encre disparaissait et Jedusor, enfin son souvenir à l'âge de seize ans, répondait et ses écrits finissaient par disparaître aussi.

"Comme je le disais, elle s'est peut-être inspirée de cela. Ainsi ses écrits s'effacent dès qu'elle a fini et donc personne ne peut lire son journal." conclu Draco.

Le regard de Blaise venait de s'illuminer, signe qu'une idée venait de germer en son esprit.

----------------

Après l'arrêt du train, Hermione avait voulu aller chercher ses bagages dans le compartiment des Préfets en chef, mais Harry l'en avait empêché.

Il avait insisté pour y aller lui-même pour rendre service à son amie et en même temps, pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas en présence de Malfoy si celui-ci s'y trouvait encore.

Elle lui avait raconté l'étrange comportement des deux Serpentards et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci cachait quelque chose.

Il se trouvait donc devant la porte du compartiment où devait se trouver Zabini et Malfoy.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fronça les sourcils. Draco avait dans les mains le journal intime d'Hermione. Il connaissait se cahier car son amie ne s'en séparait que rarement.

Il entra dans le compartiment et arracha d'un geste brusque le carnet des mains de Malfoy.

Sans dire un mot, il prit les valises d'Hermione et sortit.

Une fois dans le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler le journal.

Il était curieux de savoir ce que Hermione pensait de lui et si cette dernière avait quelques sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui.

Il ouvrit le carnet et trouva étrange le fait qu'il soit vierge.

-------------------

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plû.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques (constructives) qui ne pourront que me faire évoluer.

Biz,

Kitty50


	2. Chapter 2

Le banquet de début d'année s'était passé de façon traditionnelle.

Le chapeau avait réparti les nouveaux arrivants de première année dans les quatre maisons sous les applaudissements des élèves et Dumbledore avait fait son habituel discours de bienvenue.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Les étudiants étaient heureux de se retrouver après ces deux mois et chacun racontait les évènements marquants de ses vacances.

A la table des Gryffondors, les dernières aventures des jumeaux Weasley étaient le principal sujet. A la fin du récit de Ron et Ginny, les élèves autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire et mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer.

Les septièmes années de chaque maison s'en donnaient à coeur joie et profitaient au maximum de ce banquet de début d'année qui serait leur dernier.

La soirée se termina trop tôt au goût des élèves et tous durent regagner leur dortoir.

Hermione et Blaise furent convoqués par Dumbledore et après un long discours de leur Directeur, ils rejoignirent leurs appartements privés.

Le chemin se fit en silence, Hermione n'était pas à l'aise. Rester seule avec un Serpentard n'était pas une situation rêvée pour elle.

Elle marchait la tête baissée en repensant à l'étrange comportement de Harry lorsque ce dernier était revenu dans le compartiment avec ses valises.

Il fuyait le regard de la jeune fille et ne cessait de bafouiller comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose de gênant ou avait fait une bêtise.

« Draco ! »

Hermione stoppa sa petite réflexion en entendant la voix de son collègue et releva la tête.

_Oh non !_

Devant eux se tenait Malfoy, appuyé contre le mur où était le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de leur appartement.

« MALFOY, cria Hermione en s'avançant d'un pas décidé et le regard menaçant. Que fais-tu hors de ton dortoir ? Tu enfreins les règles dès le premier soir ! Retourne te coucher ou j'enlève des points à ta maison !

- Je suis venu visiter votre salle commune, répondit Draco en souriant.

- Retourne à ton dortoir ! »

Les nerfs d'Hermione n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Etre seule avec un Serpentard ne l'a mettait pas à l'aise, alors deux…

Blaise donna le mot de passe au tableau qui pivota aussitôt pour les laisser pénétrer dans les appartements des Préfèts en chef. Les deux garçons entrèrent sous les protestations d'Hermione qui capitula au bout de quelques minutes sentant un mal de tête arriver à force d'hurler après Blaise et Draco qui ne l'écoutaient pas.

Les deux Serpentards visitaient les lieux comme si Hermione n'existait pas.

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration devant son manque d'autorité. De plus elle était dans un trop grand état de fatigue pour affronter Malfoy.

Elle partit donc s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans même prêter attention à la décoration de cette dernière.

Ses valises étaient déjà installées. Elle sortit un petit carnet rouge d'une d'entre elles ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Elle s'installa sur le bureau qui se situait sous la fenêtre et se mit à écrire.

_Mercredi 1er Décembre ,_

_Enfin arrivée à Poudlard. Je suis contente de retrouver le château et mes amis._

_Cependant il s'est passé quelque chose d'anormal lors du trajet : Zabini et Malfoy se sont montrés courtois envers moi, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de leur attitude._

_Harry aussi a eu un comportement étrange mais je ne m'inquiète pas, si cela est dut à quelque chose d'important il finira par m'en parler comme il l'a toujours fait. Après tout nous sommes amis._

Hermione regarda sa dernière phrase s'effacer en souriant légèrement, cette idée de sortilège sur son journal était une de ses meilleures et elle en était fière.

Elle allait refermer son carnet quand elle vit de l'encre apparaître peu à peu dessus ce qui stoppa son geste.

Que se passait-il ? Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant.

Elle fixa son journal et put lire une phrase au bout de quelques secondes.

_**Es-tu sûr que vous n'êtes que des amis ?**_

« Qu"est-ce que… » chuchota Hermione pour elle-même alors que la question s'effaçait.

Elle n'avait jamais écrit cela et le sort qu'elle avait lancé à son carnet ne permettait pas à celui-ci de lui répondre comme une personne le ferait.

Tremblante, elle prit sa plume qu'elle trempa dans son encrier et après quelques hésitations elle répondit.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Ton journal. 

_C'est faux, il n'a pas cette capacité !_

Et pourtant, qui veux-tu que je sois ? 

Hermione réfléchissait. Il n'y avait que deux raisons pour que son journal se mette à lui répondre : soit il y avait un problème avec le sortilège, soit quelqu'un l'avait trafiqué et en profitait pour s'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

Or, elle n'avait parlé à personne du sort qu'elle avait lancé à son carnet. Quiconque tomberait dessus y verrait un simple cahier vierge.

Il fallait donc croire qu'il y avait eu un problème avec le sortilège et que son journal pouvait maintenant lui répondre.

Hermione ferma son carnet. Même s'il avait le pouvoir de « discuter » avec elle désormais, elle n'avait pas pour autant envie de lui faire part de ses secrets, du moins pas pour le moment.

Elle enfila son pyjama et se fut complètement éreintée par les évènements de la journée qu'elle se coucha.

--------------

Le lendemain matin Hermione se leva de bonne heure. Elle mit un peignoir et sortit de sa chambre.

En entrant dans la salle commune, elle entendit l'eau de la salle de bain couler.

_Zabini est matinal_, songea-t-elle.

Toujours dans un demi-sommeil, elle se dirigea vers le canapé afin de s'y installer le temps que Blaise termine de se préparer.

Elle s'était à peine assise qu'elle se releva en poussant un cri qui avait sûrement réveillé toute l'école.

Zabini sortit de la salle de bain promptement, une serviette autour de la taille, de la mousse plein les cheveux et la baguette levée prêt à secourir sa « colocataire ».

Hermione le regarda avec fureur.

« C"est quoi ça ! » hurla-t-elle en pointant du doigt Malfoy allongé sur le canapé.

Ce dernier émergeait difficilement de son sommeil malgrè les hurlements de la jeune fille. Il releva légèrement le buste et enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione qui se tenait en face de lui. Sans qu'elle n'eu le temp de réagir, il logea son visage dans la pointrine de la demoiselle qui se dégagea aussitôt en lui administra une gifle magistral qui eu au moin l'effet de le réveiller complètement.

« Bah c'est Draco, répondit Blaise innocemment, alors que Malfoy ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il venait de prendre un coup.

- Je le sais ça ! répondit Hermione rouge de gène et de colère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ! Ne me dis pas qu'il a dormi ici !

- Si, répondit enfin l'intéressé. On a veillé tard cette nuit et Blaise m'a proposé le canapé pour éviter que je ne me fasse coincer par Rusard en retournant à mon dortoir.

- Toi ! Espèce de sale fouine perverse, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

_Perverse ?_

Décidement il ne comprennait pas ce qu'il c'était passé. Quelques instants auparavant il dormait sur un oreiller plus que confortable et la seconde suivante il se prennait une gilfe et il se faisait traiter de pervers.

Folle de rage, Hermione partit en direction de la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

« Granger ! Je n'ai pas finit, informa Blaise en tapant à la porte.

- Et bien tu attendras.

- Mais j'ai froid, se plaignit-il.

- Malfoy va te réchauffer. »

En grelottant légèrement Blaise se tourna vers son ami qui venait de faire apparaître deux chocolats chauds.

« Charmante. » déclara Draco en prenant une gorgée.

--------------------

Une demi heure plus tard Hermione sortit de la salle de bain en ignorant les deux Serpentard qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants.

Avec un soupir elle passa le tableau pour sortir de la salle commune.

Savoir qu'elle avait passé la nuit à quelques mètres de Malfoy ne l'enchantait guère et le fait qu'il est posé ses mains sur elle n'arrangeait rien.

Quant à zabini il l'avait agacé avec son air de gamin innocent.

Elle espérait ne plus revivre de pareils matins.

Une fois dans le couloir elle souri en voyant qu'elle était attendue.

Harry était là, adossé contre un mur.

« Bonjour Harry.»

Ce dernier releva la tête et souri à son amie en la saluant.

« Ron n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, il devait rejoindre Lavande dans la grande salle, expliqua-t-il en commençant à marcher. Alors ta première soirée avec Zabini ? »

Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés à la fin du banquet cependant elle n'évoqua pas son journal, ni son « incident » avec Malfoy.

Harry, lui, s'emblait s'énerver au fur et à mesure du récit d'Hermione. La savoir en compagnie des deux Serprentards le mettait hors de lui. Sa colère explosa quand elle lui expliqua sa matinée.

« Il a dormi dans ta salle commune ! Je vais le tuer ! cria Harry.

- Tu es mignon Harry, dit-elle en riant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et lui disant de se presser prétextant avoir faim alors qu'il voulait simplement cacher ses rougeurs.

---------------

Après un petit déjeuné rythmé par les baisers de Ron et Lavande, les Gryffondors se rendirent dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de Potions en compagnie des Serpentards.

Hermione allait entrer dans la salle de cours avec ses amis quand une voix la fit se stopper.

« Alors Granger, toutes ces années à faire de la lèche aux Professeurs et te voilà enfin récompensée. »

Hermione se tourna vers la personne qui était si agréable avec elle dès le matin et put voir Pansy Parkinson, fière et souriante.

Harry attrapa la main de son amie pour l'inciter à entrer dans la salle et à ignorer la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Comme c"est mignon ! La Sang-de-bourbe et le Balafré se sont enfin trouvés. Tu as vu ça Draco ? demanda-t-elle au blond qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Blaise.

Malfoy se rapprocha de Parkinson avec son sourire sardonique et lui releva le menton en sa direction.

« La jalousie ne t'embellit pas Pansy.»

La jeune fille avait pâli et tous les élèves, qu'ils soient Gryffondor ou Serpentard, étaient bouches-bées devant la réflexion de Draco.

Face au long silence qui s'était installé dans le couloir, Malfoy et Zabini entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

-----------------------

Après un cours de Potions démoralisant pour les Gryffondors qui avaient déjà perdu dix points par la faute de Neville et de ses aptitudes avec un chaudron, les cours de la journée se passèrent plutôt bien.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient rendus au lac afin de se détendre et discuter tranquillement.

Hermione était assise dans l'herbe et feuilletait un livre pendant que Ron et Harry trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau en parlant de Quidditch.

« Granger ! »

Hermione se figea ayant reconnu le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et grimaça en voyant Malfoy s'avancer vers elle.

Harry et Ron s'étaient rapprochés d'Hermione comme pour la protéger du Serpentard.

« Que veux-tu ? demanda Hermione plus froide que jamais.

- Blaise m'envoie te dire qu'il rentrera tard ce soir.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous partageons des appartements qu'il me doit des comptes.

- Tant mieux, répondit Draco. Je n'aurai plus à faire le hibou en parcourant toute l'école pour te trouver.

- Si cela le préoccupe tant, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me le dire lui-même ?

- Il est « occupé » avec une Serdaigle.»

Draco mit ses mains dans ses poches, prêt à retourner d'où il venait mais se ravisa.

« Au fait Weasley, j'ai cru comprendre que Brown te cherchait partout en annonçant ta mort prochaine. » ajouta-t-il.

Ron devint blanc comme un linge. Il avait rendez-vous avec Lavande il y a une heure de ça mais l'avait complètement oubliée. Elle devait être furieuse et quand la jeune fille était en colère, elle le terrifiait plus que Voldemort lui-même.

Sans prendre le temps de saluer ses amis, il partit en direction du château en courant à une vitesse folle.

Draco prit le même chemin sans rien ajouter laissant Harry et Hermione seuls.

----------------------

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Biz.


	3. Kiss me

Hermione fouillait de fond en comble son armoire à la recherche de son chemisier beige.

Elle devait se dépêcher car son ami n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

L'après-midi même, après que Malfoy les ait laissés seuls, Harry avait demandé à son amie s'il pouvait passer la voir en début de soirée. Elle avait accepté sans hésitations mais à quelques minutes de l'arrivée du jeune homme elle se sentait plus que nerveuse.

Pourquoi ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à passer du temps entre amis. De plus Harry devait se sentir seul ces derniers temps, Ron le délaissant au profit de Lavande.

Elle sourit en trouvant enfin son chemisier qu'elle se hâta d'enfiler ainsi qu'un jean qu'elle avait à portée de main.

Elle se sentait ridicule de s'être inquiètée pour cette soirée avec Harry, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.

Une fois prête, elle se rendit dans la salle commune afin d'attendre son ami à qui elle avait donné le mot de passe de l'entrée.

Baguette en main, elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée qui se situait en face du canapé, elle fit apparaitre deux verres ainsi qu'une carafe de jus de citrouille et s'installa confortablement à l'endroit même où Draco avait passé la nuit.

Une dixaine de minutes plus târd, elle entendit le tableau s'ouvrir et vit son ami entrer en lui souriant.

La soirée se déroulait agréablement bien. Hermione et Harry parlaient de tout et de rien et passaient un bon moment. Il était rare que les deux amis se retrouvent seuls et Harry appréciait ces petits moments précieux à ses yeux.

Hermione, elle, riait aux éclats à l'écoute de certains souvenirs alors que Harry la regardait avec des petites étincelles dans les yeux comme s'il contemplait le plus beau des trésors. Et dans un sens c'était le cas.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille, qui le voyant faire cessa de rire. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille alors qu'elle le regardait faire, sans bouger.

Doucement ils approchèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre dans une synchronisation parfaite, ne cessant de se regarder, comme envoutés.

A l'instant où leur visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimêtres, Hermione ferma les yeux et put sentir les lèvres chaudes et douces du jeune homme se poser délicatement sur les siennes alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

Quand Harry sentit les mains de son amie encercler son cou il se pencha lentement en avant, incitant la jeune fille à s'allonger.

Tout en basculant, Hermione entrouvrit la bouche ce qui laissa libre accès à Harry pour approvfondir le baiser.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement presque inaudible quand leur langue se rencontrèrent. La sensation qui s'emparait d'elle était ennivrante.

Sans rompre le baiser, il défit les premiers boutons du chemisier de la jeune fille dévoilant un soutien-gorge blanc fait de dentelles. Il lui caressa délicatement le buste ce qui fit frissonner Hermione malgré la chaleur qui s'était manifestée en elle quelques instants plus tôt.

Ce que lui faisait découvrir Harry était délicieux et elle aurait pu se donner à lui dans l'instant s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompu par un long sifflement.

D'abord surpris par cette intervention peu prévisible, Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avant de tourner leur regard vers la « cause » de ce son.

Non loin d'eux se tenaient Zabini qui souriait avec à ses côtés Malfoy qui semblait s'intéresser grandement au tableau accroché à sa droite.

Les deux Gryffondors pris en faute se relevèrent en un seul geste.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Hermione de façon peu amicale oubliant complètement son chemier toujours ouvert, ce que Harry lui fit remarquer. Honteuse, elle se tourna pour le refermer.

« Je vis ici » répondit Blaise.

Question idiote, réponse idiote. Cette expression convenait parfaitement à la situation.

« Et lui ? demanda la jeune fille en disignant du regard Malfoy qui s'était enfin désintéressé du tableau.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi il te dérange. Tu amènes bien tes amants ici, répondit-il en regardant Harry.

- C'est un ami ! rétorqua Hermione encore gênée de s'être fait surprendre.

- Ah bon ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà eu ce genre d'activités avec un ami. A moins que Draco est abusé de moi quand je dormais. » dit-il en posant son index sur son menton en feignant de réfléchir à cette éventualité, alors que Malfoy semblait essayer de l'avada kedavraniser du regard.

Voyant que cela ne menerait à rien, Hermione préféra couper court à la discussion en annonçant qu'elle allait se coucher.

« On se voit demain Harry. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit sans un regard de plus pour Hermione.

« Bye, bye Potter. » lança joyeusement Blaise en agitant la main.

De son côté Hermione était en pleine réflèxion. Harry était parti sans lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à un baiser même sur la joue et elle l'avait senti assez distant depuis que Zabini et Malfoy étaient arrivés. Devait-elle s'en inquièter ?

Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle entendit vaguement Blaise demander à Draco de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille se rafraîchir.

Voyant que Hermione était entrain de réflèchir, Draco toussota pour la ramener à la réalité.

« Je ne pensais pas que Pansy avait raison en disant que tu sortais avec Potter.

- Je ne suis pas avec Harry, répondit-elle de but en blanc. Enfin je…» reprit-elle un peu gênée.

Draco n'insista pas et fit apparaître deux verres dans lesquels il versa du jus de citrouille.

« Un verre Granger ? » dit-il en lui en tendant un.

Et puis quoi encore ? Quoique…Blaise étant juste à côté, elle ne risquait rien.

Elle se surprit à cette pensée. Depuis quand avait-elle confiance en Zabini ? Il était l'ami de Malfoy et elle ne cohabitait avec lui que depuis vingt-quatre heures à peine.

« Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute la soirée, lança Malfoy qui tendait encore le verre à la jeune fille.

- M'énnerve lui, marmonna Hermione en saisissant tout de même le verre.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, je ne te retiens pas. » informa Malfoy.

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Le comportement de Draco la perturbait, il avait eu maintes occasions de l'insulter depuis le voyage dans le Poudlard express mais il n'en avait rien fait. Pourquoi ?

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle.

Draco acquiesça, le regard fixé sur le feu de la cheminée.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme tu es en ce moment. Cette après-midi tu m'as cherchée pour me passer un message de Zabini, tu as même prévenu Ron pour Lavande et tout ça sans insulte. Aurais-tu changé ?

- Non, répondit-il avec franchise. J'ai seulement abandonné certaines choses.

- Quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

Il détacha ses yeux des flammes et regarda enfin Hermione.

« Je ne crois pas que nous soyons assez intimes pour en parler. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit la direction de sa chambre mais Draco l'interpella.

« Blaise m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé ce matin, je n'étais pas vraiment reveillé donc... »

Hermione accepta ce qui ressemblait à des excuses en souriant légèrement. Le Malfoy qu'elle avait en face d'elle était une tout autre personne et elle pourrait même finir par l'apprécier.

Elle chuchota le mot de passe pour que le tableau lui ouvre le passage de sa chambre mais encore une fois la voix de Draco la fit s'arrêter.

« Crois-moi, si j'avais été pleinement conscient même ta gifle ne m'aurait pas délogé.

- Espèce de sale fouine perverse ! » hurla Hermione dont l'éventualité d'une future amitié entre eux s'envola de son esprit.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant.

Cette soirée avait été riche en émotions et son esprit était confus. Elle leva la tête et son regard se posa sur son carnet. Hésitante, elle s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son journal.

_Jeudi 2 Septembre,_

_Harry est venu me voir ce soir et il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous. On s'est embrassé et si Malfoy et Zabini n'étaient pas arrivés, je pense qu'on serait allé plus loin._

Elle regarda ses écrits s'effacaient alors qu'une phrase apparaissait.

Comme elle le pensait, son journal lui répondait.

**Et cela te dérange ?**

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je voulais franchir le cap mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est le comportement d'Harry une fois que Malfoy et Zabini sont arrivés._

**Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. Vous aurez tout le loisir d'en parler plus tard.**

Son journal avait raison. Il ne servait à rien de s'inquièter tant qu'elle n'aurait pas revu Harry.

Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encier et se remit à écrire.

_Le comportement de Malfoy m'intrigue aussi. Il dit qu'il n'a pas changé, qu'il a seulement « abandonné certaines choses » mais il refuse de m'en parler._

**Il faut laisser le temps au temps.**

Quelle étrange réponse. Cependant Hermione refema son carnet, la fatigue l'empêchait de raisonner clairement et elle préféra donc se coucher.

--------------------

Hermione fut reveillée quelques heures après s'être couchée par des cris venant de la salle commune.

Elle se leva et colla son oreille au tableau qui servait de porte, afin d'entendre ce qu'il se passait.

« C"est méprisable !

- Tu exagères légèrement Draco. »

Hermione fut surprise en se rendant compte que Malfoy et Zabini se disputaient. Elle colla un peu plus son oreille au tableau voulant comprendre ce qui se passait.

« D'ailleurs en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? demanda Blaise.

- Parce que je sais ce que tu fais.

- Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais voulu y prendre part pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser continuer. De plus, si on découvre ce que tu fais j'aurais aussi des problèmes puisque tu as eu la bonne idée de me mettre dans la confidence.»

Il y eu un silence avant que Draco ne reprenne.

« Donne-moi ta bague.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu seulement cela ?

- Parce que sans elle tu seras limité dans tes agissements.

- Et tu crois que c'est avec ce genre d'arguments que je vais te la céder ? Tu rêves Draco.

- Très bien ! hurla Malfoy. Je te laisse avec tes « jouets » ! »

Hermione était perplexe. Elle n'avait pas eu le moindre renseignement sur la raison de leur dispute mais savait que tout ceci avait un rapport avec la bague que portait Blaise.

-----------------------------

Merci à melusyn, jennymalfoy06 et hinae san pour leur commentaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione regardait les feuilles de thé se dissoudre dans sa tasse. Sa nuit avait été agitée et les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil.

Elle avait passé la nuit à penser à Harry et à ses baisers, mais aussi à se poser des questions sur la raison de la dispute entre Zabini et Malfoy.

Elle passa plusieurs fois la main sur son front. Toutes ces histoires lui avaient donné la migraine.

Elle voulut s'allonger sur le canapé afin de se reposer quelques instants avant de se rendre dans la Grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, mais son attention fut attirée par le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain.

Zabini en sortit en souriant et salua jouyeusement Hermione avant de prendre place à ses côtés pour boire un thé.

Elle fut surprise par le comportement de son colocataire qui semblait peu affecté par la querelle qu'il avait eue avec son meilleur ami.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur leur rôle de Préfèt-en-chef avant qu'Hermione n'ose aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu as eu une dispute avec Malfoy hier soir ?

- Tu nous as entendus ? demanda-t-il.

- Juste vos voix mais pas la conversation. » mentit-elle.

Zabini semblait soulagé par cette réponse ce qui intrigua un peu plus Hermione.

« Vous vous êtes disputés à quel sujet ? Malfoy semblait vraiment fâché. » insista-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Draco, dit-il en se relevant.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ! cria Hermione, furieuse qu'il ait contourné sa question.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors ? Je suis touché. » dit-il en feignant d'être ému.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer par la conclusion de Blaise, ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Elle ne tarda pas à faire de même, se surprenant tout de même à être si à l'aise avec le Serpentard.

Il faisait parti de ceux qui l'avaient persécutée pendant des années et pourtant lors de ces derniers jours, il s'était montré tellement différent, sympatique et dans un sens, amusant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se prendre d'affection pour lui et elle se rassurait en pensant que si Dumbledore l'avait choisi comme Préfet-en-chef, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui.

C'est ensemble qu'ils se rendirent à la Grande salle. Ils se quittèrent une fois arrivés afin de rejoindre chacun sa table sous les chuchotements des élèves, surpris de voir un Serpentard et une Gryffondor discuter comme des amis.

Hermione arriva à sa table en saluant les élèves présents qui en firent de même mais étrangement Harry l'ignora. Il ne lui adressa aucune parole, ni regard tout au long du repas, ce qui mettait Hermione mal à l'aise.

Toute la journée se passa de cette façon. Harry ne prêta pas attention à Hermione, même lors du cours de Potion il se plaça aux côtés de Ron alors qu'il s'était toujours mit avec la jeune fille et ce depuis leur première année.

Ron remarqua le malaise qui habitait ses amis et demanda des explications à Harry lors du déjeuner mais celui-ci se refusa à toute réponse.

De son côté, Hermione ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami.

La veille il s'était montré plus qu'entreprenant avec elle et aujourd'hui il l'ignorait sans aucune raison apparente.

--------------------------

Le trio rouge et or se rendait au dîner. Harry ne semblait toujours pas décidé à parler et Hermione le regardait du coin de l'oeil cherchant dans une quelconque expression de son visage, une raison à son attitude.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Malfoy qui salua sobrement Hermione et Ron sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter.

Ron avait la bouche ouverte, c'était la seconde fois que Malfoy lui parlait en quelques jours et ce, sans insultes. Quant à Hermione, elle se demandait pourquoi le Serpentard n'avait salué que Ron et elle.

« Il prépare un mauvais coup, marmonna Harry dont la voix se faisait entendre pour la première fois de la journée.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry. » s'empressa de répondre Hermione sans réfléchir.

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à son amie.

« Et pourquoi se montre-t-il si poli et courtois envers Ron et toi, si ce n'est qu'il a quelque chose en tête ? lança Harry, dont le ton de la voix montrait clairement son énervement.

- Peut-être s'est-il rendu compte de ses erreurs, répondit la jeune fille sans vraiment connaître la véritable raison.

- Pourquoi le défends-tu ?

- Je ne le défends pas ! » cria Hermione.

Mais c'était faux, elle prenait bel et bien la défense de Malfoy, elle le savait. La question était « pourquoi ? ».

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait envie de croire que Malfoy avait changé, que la principale source de ses ennuis s'était épuisée avec les années.

Harry ne fut pas convaincu par la réponse de la jeune fille, il partit seul jusqu'à la Grande salle.

-----------------------

Le dîner terminé, Hermione regagna ses appartements tout en pensant à Harry. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis leur altercation et Hermione s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait pas dû le contredire et peut-être auraient-ils pu discuter par la suite.

C'est en soupirant qu'elle passa le tableau d'entrée de sa salle commune. Elle remarqua tout de suite Malfoy, assit sur une chaise avec devant lui, un jeu d'échec.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, décidement elle n'avait jamais autant vu Draco que depuis ces derniers jours.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Blaise pour une partie d'échec, mais il a dû trouver mieux à faire. »

Les deux Serpentards semblaient s'être réconcilliés. Hermione aurait souhaité connaître la raison de leur dispute mais elle savait que Malfoy ne lui confierait rien à ce sujet, après tout, cela ne la regardait pas.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand Draco l'interpella.

« Une partie Granger ? » Proposa-t-il en montrant l'échiquier.

Elle refusa poliment, souhaitant simplement aller se reposer.

« Je vois, la grande Granger ne sait pas jouer aux échecs ! Moi qui te croyais brillante dans tous les domaines... »

Hermione le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux quelques secondes puis elle s'installa sur une chaise en face de lui.

Evidemment qu'elle savait jouer aux échecs et elle allait lui prouver sur le champ pour que cet imbécile ne remette plus en cause ses capacités.

Ils commencèrent une partie et après quelques minutes de jeu, Hermione entama une discution.

« Tu n'es plus le même qu'auparavant, c'est évident mais je voulais te poser une question. »

Draco soupira à cette demande mais acquiesça tout de même.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas salué Harry aujourd'hui ?"

Draco ne répondit pas à la question de la jeune fille qui de ce fait, insista.

"Tu nous a toujours considèrés de la même façon tous les trois et pourtant, maintenant tu nous salut Ron et moi. Alors pourquoi pas Harry ?

- Peut-être parce que je l'aime pas.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne t'a jamais rien fait, sauf quand tu le provoquais.

- Ca n'a pas de rapport avec ça. Je l'envie tout simplement, avoua-t-il avec une certaine difficulté.

- Comme beaucoup, commenta Hermione. Mais la célébrité a son revers de médaille.

- Si tu savais comme je me moque de la célébrité Granger. »

Elle l'interrogea du regard et Draco soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je parle de ses parents. Son père l'a défendu jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte et sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour qu'il puisse vivre. »

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle Hermione n'osa pas émètre un son.

« Vois-tu, je sais que mes parents n'auraient jamais agi de la sorte. Ils auraient préféré me sacrifier plutôt que de voir leur vie achevée. Potter a eu de la chance d'avoir une famille aimante même si il n'a pas pu en profiter. »

Draco n'ajouta rien d'autre et Hermione le regarda avec une certaine compassion. Cette rancoeur envers Harry était stupide mais la jeune fille comprenait tout de même ses sentiments.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Draco en lui souriant. Elle voulait le réconforter mais les mots auraient été de trop dans un tel moment. Draco lui souria légèrement en retour, comprenant ce qu'esseyait de faire la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi en se regardant dans les yeux puis ils reprirent leur partie comme si la discution n'avait pas eu lieu.

« J'ai gagné ! Lança joyeusement Hermione.

- Tu as eu de la chance, je n'étais pas en grande forme, déclara Draco.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi.

- Très bien Miss Parfaite, je te propose un deal. Tous les soirs de cette semaine nous ferons une partie et à la fin du week end nous ferons le décompte des points. Celui qui aura le score le plus élevé, sera déclaré meilleure que l'autre."

Hermione accepta puis se retira afin d'aller un bain avant de se coucher.

Draco regarda la jeune fille passer la porte de la salle de bain en souriant.

Il était facile d'amener Granger à faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait réussit à lui faire accepter de le voir tous les soirs de la semaine sans aucun mal et il s'en félicitait.

---------------------

Plongée dans son bain, Hermione se relaxait. Le parfum des bougies parfumées mélangé à la délicate senteur des huiles qu'elle avait rajoutées, lui chatouillaient le nez et permettaient à son esprit de vagabonder dans de douces pensées.

C'est sur la soirée de la veille que ce dernier s'arrêta. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé la journée à songer à cela car au-delà de son inquiètude envers Harry, le souvenir de ce délicieux moment n'avait cessé de se jouer inlassablement dans son esprit.

Les yeux fermés, elle reviva encore une fois cette scéne.

_Ses lèvres chaudes et charnues sur les siennes, si fragiles et timides au début. Ses doigts délicats carressant sensuellement l'un de ses sein._

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres savourant ses souvenirs. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était là, lui infligeant d'autres attouchements alors qu'une chaleur légèrement plus ardente que celle de la veille prit possession du creux de ses reins.

Une plainte de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. C'était si bon, si réel. Trop réel...

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut surprise en constatant qu'elle se donnait elle-même ce petit plaisir. Sa main avait trouvée tout naturellement le chemin de son intimité et donnait à ce territoire encore inviolé de sensuelles caresses qui la ravissait.

Elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, peut-être parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé mais...Par Merlin ! Quel délice !

La respiration saccadé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir, elle continua de cajoler son intimité tout en rêvant de son ami.

_Son corps imposant au dessus du sien qu'elle regrettait ne pas avoir eu le temp d'explorer._

Elle sentit une nouvelle chose naître en elle, plus fort, plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là alors que ses doigts devenaient plus pressant.

_Sa langue caressant la sienne avec sensualité et désir. Sa chevelure dorée légèrement désordonnée._

Un gémissement plus long que les autres se fit entendre, elle venait d'atteindre la jouissance et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se laissa glisser dans la l'immense baignoire jusqu'à ce que l'eau arrive au niveau de son nez. Elle souriait, contente de s'être accordée une telle attention.

Cependant elle se redressa assez brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

Depuis quand Harry était-il blond ?

------------------------

Désolée pour cette attente, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'attend votre avis et merci de suivre cette histoire.


End file.
